runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Chiafriend12
Yes I am! Luckily the link was runescapefanfiction.wikia not runescape.fanfiction.wikia. w00t! Btw, did you make this wiki? Emosworld 07:52, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :Cool! Lets make our signatures now. Emosworld 07:56, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::I created our 2nd article, Fakes! W00t! 08:06, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::Or, how about, we merge our ideas together? We will create articles on fake items like a fake Bronze Zamorak Platebody, and we also have an article titled Fakes explaning what they are. I dunno.... 09:41, 24 September 2007 (UTC) 2 questions Hi there Chia =). Two questions. One, do you know how to import images from another wiki? I'd like to take the images from the http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Fakes page for our Fakes page. 2nd, do you know if we should/could copy the stuff from the adventure's tales over at RS wiki? This is all asuming that RSwiki decides to associate with us, of course. 11:55, 24 September 2007 (UTC) A question Are we allowed to post other peoples stories? User:Lexmarkman we can post everything that we can imagine possible in runescape, right? --Jigo22Walkie Talkie 01:28, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, i asked so my thingys of future links dont disturb anyone -- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 19:57, 27 September 2007 (UTC) L'Amour Toujours Love Everyday, i know a little french too, but not so to start a conversation, where did you got that phrase?-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 22:28, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Chia!!!!! =) Hey Chia, maybe I could be a admin.... :P 01:03, 3 October 2007 (UTC) : Just wanted to let ya know. 01:03, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and am familiar with templates, parser functions, and a number of MediaWiki extensions available on Wikia. So if you need help with any of those things (or wondering what the heck they are), don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Quartz skin Logos - For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . This will fill in the blank area at the top, left of the four links, with that image. Remember, even if you change your preferences to use the Monobook skin, all non-logged-in users, as well as all new users by default see the quartz smoke skin instead of the monobook skin. * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people maybe on sporadically, but I'm hoping to organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. -PanSola 19:12, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey, just to follow up on the IRC chat mentioned above, it's going to take place this coming Sunday, October 14th. The time will be: :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. -PanSola 10:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) I have a question Can i use other peoples images on my signature?Please respond on my talk page.--nick_advent Making sysops. I think it's , I'm not sure, but I read it somewhere, hopefully it works out. 10:23, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :No problem. Emos Talk to me 01:15, 14 October 2007 (UTC) On I'm about to go on RS. Emosworld 01:24, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I'm on all RuneScape wikis. Emosworld 01:27, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll join! Emos Talk to me 05:47, 14 October 2007 (UTC) RfA Can you please vote for my RfA here. Thanks. 05:29, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Battle of Asgarnia Im confused. Will this battle be role-played out in actual RS, or will we just write it out here on this wiki, like writing a role play on the forums? Arnie 13:04, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :i want to join, thanks for the invitation-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 17:45, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Reply to Evil dude: It's a text role-play. I don't plan on a battle out in RuneScape. 20:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Officer Thanks for the invite. I'd like to be an officer of the Asgarnian Marine Corps. Also, when does the battle start? Earthere 15:26, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :You can be a White Knight (equal to 1st Lieutenant on U.S. army). The battle starts whenever someone signs up to attack Asgarnia. Don't expect an in-game battle. It's all role-played on the Wiki. 20:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) The Asgarnia Battle Thing Is it members only?I'm a non-mem and where is it?And also if i do participate,i wont be on my main.--Nick_advent18:09, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :It's a text-based Wiki role-play. No in-game battle for mutliple reasons: #Asgarnia isn't PvP #It'd be, like, 6 guys in a battle. That'd be both short, and plotless. #I'm chicken to PvP people when not in a mini-game. 20:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, I am going to join this battle, but this time as an attacker. I will post here the name of the army i will create to attack Falador when i think of a name. Arnie 15:04, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Wait, i have one; the Legion of Skaroth. Please reply to say if this army can attack Asgarnia. Arnie 15:15, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :1,000 members? Pwnage. :) <1,000 members? Sure. :)> 23:44, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for neutralling me on my RfA! 21:43, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Sweetness Thanks for using my logo. =D Earthere 21:03, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Station That sounds fine. Earthere 21:50, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Admin Powers to add admin powers you go to the page and follow the instructions, as simple as that.-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 00:44, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :I already told him that. 06:10, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Lvl 4 Treasure trail rewards Sure, I'll do it now. 06:10, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Elmo The guy off Sesame Street. And, I also named him Elmo because lots of people confuse my username with Elmosworld. 20:48, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Fixed Im sorry, i wasn't aware of that rule. I have changed the post, so none of your characters are in it, but dwarves instead. At the end of the post, it says the dwarf is about to warn the marine corps. I would like it if you made the dwarf say that the Slitheen monster is about to unleash its doomsday device, and your characters have to stop it. Arnie 21:10, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Marine corps Since i am not allowed to use your characters, can i make up my own Asgarnian marine corps private? This private would be killed, trying to save the world. Arnie 11:43, 21 October 2007 (UTC) It was a coincidence, i have nothing against Tarikochi. Arnie 08:11, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Can i join? Can i join the battle of Asgarnia to defend?-- World 38!!! 20:41, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Continuing that message.....Yes, ok i'll be in the marine corps World 38!!! 20:50, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Or no i wanna make my own!--World 38!!!18:52, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Ummmm sorry for posting so much on this same paot.....But for jojning the BoA do i just put my name in defenders of asgarnia if i want to defend and post the name of my orginization? TYVM --World 38!!!01:10, 31 October 2007 (UTC) The (wowican'tevenspellthenameofmyownroleplayingclanthatisattackingasgarnia) Order You're not pushy at all! I've changed my forces to 600 65+ clan members, is that OK? And i'll PM you next time I use 'MW or the 'AMC. Ugozima 11:56, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :I have an idea, but it might not work. How about some of the Shmmwhatevers break off and defend Asgarnia? It's ok by me, if you want to do it i'll create it in a jiffy. Ugozima 15:15, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :: Ok. 20:55, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::In Chappie 27 (by none other than me), the leader of the breakoff group, Fdpth, rescues McWhite and his soldier, ok? 00:17, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry. Next time I'll give more than a two-seconds notice. And the screaming marine is the jailed one (Telen. Couldn't resist naming him). You could just have McWhite and Telen visit King Roald, and then explain everything, you know. 00:42, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Sorry about the late notice. In Chappie 33, Fdpth grows magic trees to protect Fally, and 'McW teles in and criticizes them. Pretty dull chappie... 20:52, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::In Chappie 39, all i'm telling you is that I use McWhite. I don't wanna reveal anything else! It's so dramatic! 11:13, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ok. 19:07, 31 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Peacekeepers Dear , You are invited to this wiki's second role-play story! And no, I'm not copying Chia with a battle. Instead, this one is about a peacekeeping group from Yanille that travels the world and keeps peace in places of war. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either help keep the peace, or shatter it. 2) The peacekeepers try to make peace. 3) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, 15:55, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Note: This message needs no reply; it is sent to everyone on the wiki.) Help! I know how yo put in external images, but how do I scale them down? For example: http://images.wikia.com/uncyclopedia/images/5/59/Cthulhu-elections.gif comes up as http://images.wikia.com/uncyclopedia/images/5/59/Cthulhu-elections.gif(too big for your talk page, don't want to clutter it...). But I want it smaller so it can go on mah siggah. Help??? 17:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Thnx. OMGOMG!11!!!73315p34k3r!!!!!111!!!one1! 10:41, 29 October 2007 (UTC) What can I add here? I just realized this wiki existed, and I definitely wanna join! What kind of stuff can I add to the wiki? Made-up quests? Made-up items? Whatever I want? I have a notebook full of RS ideas ^^. Cashman286 talk 17:27, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Teh future After a little bit, I'm gonna nominate myself for adminship. When should that "little bit" of time be. How many edits should I have? 17:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Just more goodies to do ^_^. I love this wiki :P. 20:20, 29 October 2007 (UTC) t3h 1090n3$$ Thanks for supporting my logo; could you please upload it? I have no idea how, and I don't want you posting the way to change the logo on my talk page for everyone to see... 21:21, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I was showing a horse in the bottom right, and I was showing what players begged for, and what they actually got (Dragon platebody=spinning plate, hore=toy horsey...)... 23:55, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Awbunker Url: http://www.awbunker.com Cashman286 talk 19:57, 31 October 2007 (UTC) RfA It's Nov 1st!!! 05:18, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :) You don't have to. Thanks! 06:45, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I am? Cool! Emos Talk to me 07:05, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Forum:New Policies Can you please vote here? Thanks, Emos Talk to me 06:36, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Youtube I was just testing if the embedding code provided on YouTube worked on the wiki. Thanks for showing anyway! 06:57, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi Chia. Still on Neocrap? I mean Neo''pets''. Soz. Havn't been on it for ages. RuneScape - Staff of Power Dear , You are invited to this wiki's third role-play story! And no, I'm not copying anyone with a battle. Instead, this one is about a group stationed in Burthorpe that is traveling up a mountain to find a legendery staff. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either seek the staff for good, or evil purposes. 2) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, evil dude's RfA hey chia, could you please add the voting of evil dude's RfA to the Site notice, its protected so i can't do it alone, Pl0x 23:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Ok, Thanks 01:01, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Wiki Logo Darthtyler retired his logo, there is only one now!!Yay!!!-- 00:12, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Base Article On friday i had the idea of making a base article for new users to follow, i made it as i thought it was ok, but i would like you to have a look at it and improve it, i think it will be a great guide for new users, specially if we can get our good editors to improve it more and more, the article is found in RuneScape Fan Fiction:Base Article. Thanks for your collaboration! 20:13, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Sure Sure. I'll be on vacationn from now till the end of December.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 22:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Um, i uploaded the Favicon, but it doesn't seems to appear, but it's a beggining, if someone more experienced could fix it... 18:23, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Emote:Masturbate Can I create a page titled Emote:Masturbate? Thanks, 21:15, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Eh, there's no slang I know of Masturbate. I won't create it then. 04:10, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :How about "Emote:Touching Down Below"? 07:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks. Emos Talk to me 00:26, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Hey Chia. I just flew in from the rs wiki can wanted to get you opion on my first "fake" pic. Cheese13562 Ps-If u want to reply ull have to make my talk page lol :Srry about name typo =-P ::Well i got it on nominee list (however u spell it) Thnx! The Coal Rocks Hello Chiafriend12, I'm a new user called Fegaxeyl. I've just created an article called "The Coal Rocks." Its about a Dwarven band who became popular in the year 170. I could write lots of stuff about them on the page, but I wanted other users to come and visit, and add whatever they like (e.g. singles, albums, tours, stories etc.). Please tell me if I can do this, and if so, please spread the word and add whatever you want! Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 10:32, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Sitenotice and a new Role-play Chia, could you please actualize the Sitenotice? the RfA has ended, also, Can I reserve a place for a new Role-play? I have been thinking on it and decided what it would be about, if you want more details, ask me on my talk page. 15:31, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, i was waiting for one to finish, and the Staff of Power ended (You may want to edit the site notice again...), so i thinked on putting it now 21:59, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Mistaken block I apologize for the inconvenience -- we were chasing down an aggressive cross-wiki vandal and blocked an IP which caught many innocent users. It should be fixed now; if you are still seeing the block message try refreshing your pages or restarting your browser. Again, I'm very sorry for the mistake. — Catherine (talk) 00:38, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Wooo, New Role-Play Hi Chia, how is the movie making?, remember the Role-Play im doing? well i will open it when i get at least two people from both sides, would you like to join? remember it's at RuneScape - Regicide 16:25, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Ok, No Problem, i'm glad to see you're back 16:51, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Grammar & Spelling Some users grammar & spelling concerns me at the moment. I won't name anybody. Should we have a crackdown on pages with really bad grammar and spelling? Thanks, 07:26, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Putting the "Fun" in "Fun Fiction" Chia, I've been looking round several others wikis, but one of the best ones is the Halo Fanon wiki. Here, they have text based adventures, which I think would be a great addition to this wiki. Unfortunately, I don't have the slightest idea how to get them on this wiki. If you think it is a good idea, perhaps one of us could run a poll, and if loads of people want these text-based adventures, you could program them in. By the way, thanks for adding to the Coal Rocks while I was on holiday. --Fegaxeyl 10:02, 2 January 2008 (UTC) The Coal Rocks reference Sure, knock yourself out! --Fegaxeyl 07:38, 5 January 2008 (UTC) New Role Play Am i allowed to start a new role-play? I think Regicide is about to come to a close, and Bank Heist is near enough. I was thinking along the lines of "Souls of the Damned" as the title. Arnie 10:54, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Categorise Hey Chia, Could you (or anyone) please tell me how to create categories and sub-categories. I would really like to know so I can organise my articles better. I'd be grateful. --Fegaxeyl 10:59, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Wrong userpage You put the Image:Ancient Mage Top.PNG nomination on the my userpage. However, I didn't make the file. The real owner of the file is User:Cheese13562, so please repost your nomination to him! -- ChelseaFan528 13:34, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Time for action Chia, Nice use of the Coal Rocks in that King Byolno Adsrongi article... but the info box says he was born in 171 and the main text says he was born in 140! What the?! Perhaps you should sort it out. PS: Thanks for the support about the main page idea. --Fegaxeyl 08:55, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Souls of the Damned Hey Chaifriend12, i have created a new role play, RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. It is a sequel to Regicide, but maybe if you do join you can make your characters from previous role-plays return (I have). From , your favourite dude of evil! Assassination Can I say that The Assassin killed King Byolni Adsrongi? Wilderness Wars Chia, Can I do some work on the Wilderness Wars series? You must admit there are a lot of red links. By the way, how do you make those boxes with all the pages (like the Wilderness Wars box or Jigo22's King's Order box)? --Fegaxeyl 17:55, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Rule play Chia, You may have noticed an article called "The War Of Nagili," by Stevenyean. It's a role play. Now, I'm sure you'll agree with me that although it may have potential, it should really be removed, because as you said to someone else (I think it was The Evil Dude) we don't want loads of abandoned role-plays. Solution? Rules for Role Plays! Not as in individual rules, but regarding a role play's creation. Personally, I think that a new role-play should only be created when all three current sysops have agreed. This way, people are more likely to notice it and join in. Also, a role-play should be created when there is only one or two role-plays currently active, and one or both are nearly finishing. Do you like my idea? I'm not trying to attack anybody, but I think these rules would come in useful... --Fegaxeyl 16:39, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Disturbing material Chia, There's been a new article created and to be frank it sickens me. I haven't even visited it and yet it makes me feel like I want to puke. In fact, it sickens me so much that our great wiki could have such content I'm only going to hint it's title - BEST (female homosexual) (sexual occurence) videos. I don't know who made it, but I do know that there is no room on our wiki for such disgusting material. I think you should get over there and delete it ASAP. It's breaking loads of rules - and hints at pornography, which is extremely anti-rules. So let's get it off our wiki and if it is a new user who dared put such horrid content on here, ban 'em. I think you'll agree with me. Few things: if you post a response, please don't use the title of the page (my talk page has enough references already). Also, please post the name of the user who created the article to me, because I would like to know who made the article. --Fegaxeyl 20:34, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Has the page been deleted yet? --Fegaxeyl 08:14, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Competition Chia, I've had an idea for a fun activity for our community - I need to check with you if it's ok. What happens is: Everyone is invited to create an article about an imaginary naval force (e.g. Bob's pirate fleet, Misthalin Navy etc.) and at the end of a certain period (like two weeks or a month) either the sysops or me judge the articles and choose the winner. It would be based on: *Content (the longer and more detailed the better) *Grammar and spelling (f3wr mrks 1f u wr1t l1k th1s) *Canonicity (Bob's pirate fleet had nukes in the first year of the third age! = zero marks) *Presentation (Paragraphing and well set-out titles means top scores!) Of course, there are a few things I still need to work on - the prize, for instance, and whether there'll be one winner and runners-up or 1st, 2nd and 3rd prizes. Anway, do you think this is a good idea, and if so, could I make it? And, by the way, how on Earth do you make signatures?! --Fegaxeyl 10:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC)